The present invention relates to a power supply circuit structure comprising a current sensor, and a method of assembling the structure, and more particularly to a structure in which a current sensor is added to a power supply circuit configured by a bus bar that is to be connected with a power supply post of a DC/DC converter mounted on a hybrid vehicle.
In a conventional gasoline automobile, usually, a battery of 12 V and an alternator are mounted as a power supply. As shown in FIG. 6, a battery terminal 2 connected with a power supply wire end is fastened and connected with a battery post 1a protruded from the upper face of a battery 1, and a current generated by an alternator is supplied to the battery (see JP-A-2005-129379).
A structure in which a current sensor is attached to the battery terminal 2 is disclosed in JP-A-2006-85945. In the structure, as shown in FIG. 7, a current sensor 10 is attached onto the battery terminal 2 placed on the upper face of the battery 1, and the flow of a current is measured by the current sensor 10.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2005-129379
[Patent Reference 2] JP-A-2006-85945
In a hybrid vehicle which is recently provided, a DC/DC converter is mounted in place of an alternator. In the DC/DC converter, a power supply post is laterally protruded from one vertical end face, and a power supply circuit is connected with the power supply post. This structure is different from the connection structures of FIGS. 6 and 7 between the battery and the power supply circuit.
Unlike the prior art, therefore, a current sensor attached to the power supply circuit cannot be placed on the upper face of the battery. It is requested to enable the current sensor to be placed in a narrow space between the DC/DC converter and a cradle for the converter.